Curam Iymender
Cardassian programmer Curam Iymender holds the rank of riyăk. He served at the Lessek shipyard as of 2375, where he became part of the rebellion against the Dominion. ( ) Though Iymender has received the same training all Cardassian soldiers do, in addition to the mental training required of all Cardassians in their youth, Iymender seems less disciplined and socially adept than average and gives the impression of being in his own world. For example, before a new glinn put a stop to it, he had the habit of responding to bursts of inspiration by sitting right on the floor in the middle of well-traveled hallways and chewing on the end of his stylus until he gathered his thoughts enough to actually write something down. This earned him a certain degree of mockery from others in the Cardassian Guard, but some, as they got to know him, eventually came to find some of his oddities more endearing than annoying. He even succeeded in recruiting at least one person, security monitor Sorabec, into the anti-Dominion rebellion. The Thirteenth Order He used his skills to hack into his base's network and introduce a series of computer viruses that would sabotage the compound's defenses. His first test, however, was to sweet-talk the base's inventory computers into releasing a large amount of Hăzăkda kănar for use in the initiation ceremony that founded the joint Cardassian-Starfleet rebel group, the Thirteenth Order. The next day, Gul Berat allowed Iymender to present a summary of his sabotage to the new Starfleet members of the Order: once the base sensors detected the presence of a human, this would disrupt sensors, communications, and defense systems, allowing the Thirteenth Order to infiltrate. Everything might have proceeded according to plan but for Sorabec's superior, who noticed the security system disruption and sounded the call to arms. As a result, the shield came up sooner than expected and all Iymender could do was try to warn the team to clear out of the way. Despite his best efforts, two still perished when the shield reappeared, an event that greatly shook him. Iymender would next help Gul Rebek send a false message to the Dominion ship overhead. He then joined Rebek on an infiltration team--however, during their drop into the computer core room, he landed badly and shattered his ankle severely enough that the bones were beyond regeneration, and would require replacement. Despite the pain of his injury, he succeeded in dropping the base's shields and releasing the fighters being stored at the shipyard to the control of the Thirteenth Order. An attempt to lower the shields of the orbital base failed; however, Iymender's role was still critical in the victory at the Battle of Lessek. As they took on the orbital base, Iymender was able to trigger false transmissions that fooled the Dominion forces into thinking Gul Verest had subdued the Thirteenth Order members that attacked their ships--meaning it was a complete surprise to the Jem'Hadar when they turned against the Dominion. ( --''The Thirteenth Order'') Iymender, Curam Iymender, Curam Iymender, Curam Iymender, Curam